Wolf
by MopNorris
Summary: A story about a group of teenagers, Who have secrets. Lies, murder, betrayal, secrecy and SHAPESHIFTING. I only used the title of this book,for my story. I own all characters and the story. Please reveiw and enjoy :  Feedback would be great too! :D


**W****olf**

1

JAY

I should have told him sooner, told him there was nothing to be afraid of. That way he wouldn't have backed onto the road. That way he would still be alive. I should have been faster, stronger, smarter. But I wasn't. 87 MPH. There was no way could he have possibly survived. He is gone forever. But I'm still here. Still walking around with the secret I tried so hard to protect. I saw my best friend die in front of me. I did nothing to help. Now there is only one left...me...

2

REECE

"Oh come on!" Connor laughed. "I'm not that brave!"  
''You wimp" I laughed. I had only recently joined Jetton High School, but already I was fitting in perfectly with my two new mates, Jason and Connor. The new shirt and tie uniform was not what I was used to, but to be honest it didn't really bother me. What did bother me was Becky…blonde hair, blue eyes, dazzling smile, she was beautiful, but she wasn't interested…I don't think…  
Jay, who was sitting on the wooden bench, watched us both with a very amused grin on his face. He had undone his tie and opened the top few buttons on his Riley. Just had to be the 'cool kid'. His black hair fell over his startling blue eyes and he tossed his head to flick the stray strand away and looking up, he snorted with laughter at the two bickering Lads.  
"I'm NOT doing it!" Connor was adamant.

"She'll kill me! Shred me to bits! No MURDER me! Have you seen her? She'll kick me to kingdom come!"

Jason chuckled. "Come again?" I laughed at Jay's little joke. Connor stuck his tongue out at him in reply. Very mature.  
"You think I'm scared huh? Well YOU do it then! I pass you my dare!"

"Get Jay to do it" I looked at Jay, hopefully.

"No dude, I did my dare" He grinned wickedly as he pulled a ball point pen out of his shirt pocket and waved it about. His dare had been to glue all the lids on every pen in the English grammar rooms. He did it. No shame, no remorse. He was pretty darn proud of it.

"Fine I'll do it! I don't care; I'm not fwitened like you!" I mocked him. I wanted to look cool, tough… fearless. So that's why suddenly I found myself face to face with one of the toughest, most unpredictable girls in year 11. The sun broke through the clouds and birds chorused their afternoon songs in the trees. The end of school bell had rung and students were noisily filing out of the new school building, with the usual end of school buzz.  
"What?" She demanded. How rude. Her long black hair shone in the sudden light and her thick, dark eyeliner emphasised the irritated glint in her eye. Curling her red lips in a slight snarl, She narrowed he green eyes in annoyance.  
"You deaf or something? EH? What you staring at me for? You after some? I've taken down bigger squirrels than you sunshine"  
Breathing deeply, I stood looking as casual as I could possibly manage. Ugly, skanky bitch I thought, can't even string a sentence together. I nodded towards the floor.  
"You, uh, dropped something"  
Leah bent slightly and peered at the floor.  
"Where? What I drop?"  
I turned around, to see Jay and Connor watching a thumb's up from my friends, I carried out Connor's dare. I tensed my arm and shot it forewords, backhanding her arse with a force so great; she shot upwards from the floor with an almighty shriek. The slap had echoed of the now empty building, and I grinned at the sound. Leah's best friend, Becky laughed so hard she dropped her coursework folders at her feet. Doubled over giggling, she didn't even bother to pick them up off the ground. Leah's annoyance only grew when she noticed her best friend laughing at her. She turned to her attacker and scowled, rubbing her sore behind. A few students walked out of the school, chattering noisily. Leah watched them walk past,through narrowed eyes and when the entrance was clear again, she spoke.  
"You're in for it now light weight!" she leapt at me in a classic tackle, aiming for my knees. As I was ready for her and leapt to the left dodging the attack. She sailed past me and stumbled as she caught her balance again. Without a second to spare, she wheeled around and charged at me again. And again. Laughing and dodging every attack she threw my way, I had my own fun, Tapping and slapping her each time she flew past, taunting and teasing, until she grew tired. Eventually, She gave up panting. A single bead of sweat trickled down her forhead. She flicked it off angrily.  
"Moron!" she growled at me.  
I laughed in her face.

" 'Moron' ? Is that all ya got? I could eat a bowl of alphabet soup and shit a better comeback than that!"  
I snuck in a quick wink at the beautiful Becky then jogged off towards my mates, who were hooting with wild laughter at the scene.

3

BECKY

Leah glared, I felt the heat from her stare burning into me "I can't believe you like that jerk! Left a mark you know. In fact, it still stings!"  
"Mmm" I wasn't really listening or paying attention to her heated, whinging rant. He winked at me! ME! I nearly fainted. I must have look so uncool, dropping all my stuff! I was Blushing at the memory. He is so… His eyes! Those beautiful, deep, hazel eyes! Still thinking about Leah's after school slap I couldn't help wishing it was me he had backhanded. I would have taken it with secret pleasure. He should be in movies. I want him! I wonder... is he single? I think so, I mean he hasn't been here all THAT long… Does he even want a girlfriend? Blondes or brunettes? Ginger maybe? Should I get to know him? I mean, Jay is my friend… Maybe if I hang with him more, I can find out enough… Or maybe I should see if he shows any more interest? My head spun with questions, thoughts buzzing like angry hornets in my mind. So many questions that I had no answer for. An opinion on him from Leah would just be taunts and curses, I couldn't even share my crush with my best friend! Leah hated him. Up until the moment he had slapped her that is. She had secretly fancied him but now she thought he was a complete asshole. I sighed, thinking about Reece, slipping into many fantasy's about him, absently watching Leah delicately add the final coat of purple polish to her nails.

4

JAY

Unbelievable. Grounded for being late. Big deal. What was Dad going do this time? Take my X-box away? Stop my pocket money? Ban me from my laptop for the rest of my life? No TV/food/water/oxygen? Lock me in a wooden crate with an angry lion? Like I cared. I'd just sneak out my window like I did every other time he grounded me. Then, get caught and be grounded for even longer. I honestly didn't care. So what I was 3 hours late for tea? It's not like it would kill him to microwave it for 2 and a half minutes. Man, he needed a girl and fast. Hasn't he got anything better to do than think up new ways to ruin my life?  
I knew I shouldn't be so hard on him though…Mum died almost 4 years ago and he has never got over her. He takes his grief out on me and I just take it. I'll admit it I love him but sometimes how protective and paranoid he is just makes him such a pain in the arse.  
"Commin' out?" Connor gangster. Reece stood next to him, staring at his foot which was resting on the wall, obviously in deep thought.  
"Careful man, you'll put the world in peril if you think much harder" I joked. Reece raised an eyebrow at me and went back to his thinking.

Connor laughed.

"Well…I'm grounded.." I began.

"And?" Connor tilted his head on one side.

"and.." I grinned,

"what Dad don't know don't hurt him" I concluded

"Good man" Connor started bouncing the football in his hand. Reece leaned over and snatched it in mid bounce, turning it over and over in his hands.

"Just a sec, I'll get my jacket"  
Tossing a football around the field with your two best buddies. What better to do on a Saturday afternoon?  
I sat on the grass and absently pulled up blades, while Reece and Connor wrestled on the pitch over a 'foul' ball. Clouds rolled in from the West, darkening the sky making the day even duller. I sighed. Sudden splats of rain hit the ground, Then without warning, the heaven's opened up. Rain poured from the black clouds, soaking us in seconds. Improvising, we ran down Cosgrove Street, splashing through the puddles until Reece's house came into view. soaking wet, each of us resembling a drowned rat, we stood on the porch as Reece fished a key out of his soaked jeans. After raiding his fridge and dried off a little, we had a 2 on 1 FIFA match on his X-Box for a couple of hours.  
My phone buzzed in my pocket. It was a text from Becky. I sighed. I hated text speak.

'r u an the lads hangin out? Leah isn't in like an am bored. wanna hang out somwhere? Luv bex XXX'

I sent one back:  
'Sure Connor and Reece are with me, at Reece's house. Where are you, Where do you want to meet? x  
_Buzz_  
'At th Sk8 Park? Bring ya boards lads :P Luv bex XXX'

I sent another back:  
'Ok :) Oi, Cheeky, you know we don't skate. Hahaha. We'll set off after this last game, Be there in 15. x

So we ended up at the park, in the drizzle. Becky appeared to never take her eyes off Reece but he didn't notice…or just pretended not to. She really likes him I thought. I'll have to hint it to him or something. I chuckled at my devious scheme to get them together. We laughed, joked and generally larked about for a few hours. later we walked home, every one of us soaking wet. Connor turned down his road five streets later with a wave and Reece jumped on the next bus (the lazy bastard) and made faces at us through the window until we could no longer see him. So it was just me and Becky walking up the high street.  
"So you definitely like him then?"  
"Huh? What you on about?" she asked looking confused  
"You know. Tall dark and handsome"  
"You?" she laughed and shoved me off the kerb into a puddle. I kicked a few drops of water at her and slowly re-joined her on the footpath.  
"Don't be daft. Mine is dyed black. His is naturally that brownish colour. Lucky Reece don't need to buy hair dye every month. And he is taller than me" she stood staring at me so I called her bluff. "Reece you blonde bimbo!" I laughed  
Becky blushed red and looked at the wet ground, mumbling.  
"Dunno what you're talking about"  
"It's so obvious you like him! You were practically undressing him with your eyes! I'm not blind you know, Reece appeared to be, but I'm not. You never took your eyes off him, and you hung onto every word he said"  
"Shut up Jason! I wasn't! shut up!" she always called me 'Jason' when she was mad with me. She marched on, away from me. I jogged up to her and grabbed her elbow. She stopped and turned towards me.  
"You're admitting you like him then? Come on, I know you too well! Don't try and lie to me, you're a terrible liar, I saw it all!"  
Becky pulled her arm out of my grasp and just stared at the ground, kicking absently at a few small stones. Just the glimpse I got of her blue eyes showed me how hurt she was.  
Great. Way to go Jay. I mentally kicked myself for being so insensitive.  
"Sorry Bex" I stepped forwards and gave her a hug.  
"I can get him with you if you wish"  
She shoved me away and took a step back.  
"What? NO!" she glared at me, fiercely. "I can't take it if he rejects me, I'll never live it down. Leah would NEVER let me forget it!"  
"well, Subtlety is my thing. I'll ask if he is interested in anyone, and see what he says. I'll do it dead casual. I won't tell I swear"  
Becky grinned "I don't know….um ok then. But keeping it quiet right? Promise me!"  
"No problem". I grinned at her.  
She turned up her street as the rain started getting heavy again, she turned, waved and jogged up her drive yelling over her shoulder, "Thanks Jay, BE SUBTLE. I love you!"

5

CONNOR

5 months they had been going out now. And because we hung around with Reece, Becky was with us which we didn't mind at all, but Leah was practically joined at the hip to her. She was ruining all our fun. We all hated her enough as it was, but with her practically being with us every day was just too much;  
"I broke a nail. Thanks lot you stupid boys!"  
"It's raining; we can't come, can we Becky?"  
"My hair is a mess I can't come over! So Becky won't be coming either"  
"You lot are so boring, can't we go somewhere else bex?"  
"you lot are too rough/mean/stupid/immature/gross/morbid"  
"I don't feel like doing that today"  
"sorry, am I ruining your fun?" followed by a sneer.  
"I haven't got any makeup on I can't go there!"  
"FOOTBALL? Are you having a laugh? Do I look like a girl who plays football in a park?"  
Mental, manipulative, crazy bitch. I wish she would just piss off and leave us alone. Being honest, yeah I was jealous of the lads. Jay had lots of female friends, he had great looks and a good personality, girls just naturally loved him. Reece, was pretty popular himself now, also he had Becky and I had no -one, and the one girl that did hang around with us hated us! I'd always thought my spiky brown hair, muscly body and grey eyes were a great catch for a girl. Obviously not. I truly hated Leah hanging around with us, ruining all our fun. Surely she had other people she could annoy? friends, family, poisonous snakes?  
Maybe she scared them all away. I laughed to myself. Jay and his younger brother Danny were messing with a football in their garden. Leah sat studying her nails, glaring at one of us from time to time, mostly giving dirty looks to Reece. Becky was sat on Reece's knee, talking to me and her boyfriend. Leah had refused to come to the cinema and had even gotten to Becky, telling her we had nothing planned, so we missed all the good films. The chav's had taken over the park at this hour, so the rest of our Friday evening was pretty much screwed up. I glared at her, directing all my hatred towards the plump girl. But she didn't look up.  
Jay had gotten them both together after them both finally admitting they liked each other. Cute couple I thought. Give 'em another week with _her_ around I muttered to myself. Maybe we could get our bikes out for a bit? No… Leah wouldn't like that idea.  
Go to the beach? 4 miles too far?

Clubbing? Pah, a scruff like Leah would be rejected at the door…Besides, Danny was only 15  
Shopping centre? No. too late for shops to be open at this time.  
Football match? What a joke. Leah takes us lads, now that would be worth filming. I chuckled out loud at the mental picture that formed in my mind.  
"Share the joke Connor" Reece grinned. I quietly told him and both Becky and Reece burst out laughing.  
"like that would ever happen! Oh Connor, you are funny!" she said between giggles. Reece just grinned and rolled his eyes.  
Leah looked up and was glaring at us. Good I thought let the moody cow stare at us having some fun.  
This evening wasn't going to get better unless I thought of something decent to do that, of course, Leah would approve of. I desperately racked my brains thinking of something we could do. But nothing came up. I sighed frustrated and lay down in the grass, staring at the darkening sky.

Tonight is going to be so boring! Damn that girl, for God's sake, if she hates us so much why can't she just go home?

REECE

I looked loathingly at Leah Crossland. Why did she have to be here ruining our night?

We could be watching that new horror film by now but nooo, Leah didn't feel like a movie, or feel like football, or getting milkshakes and ice cream or going to the park or anything else for that matter! Every weekend, the same shit. Never 'felt like'' doing anything. Becky couldn't stand up to her, as she was my girlfriend's best mate, I couldn't really say anything, Connor and Jay has blatantly shown her pure hatred but she was persistent. Like the one bug that keeps biting you, flies away and comes back again, immune to the fly spray. My anger bubbled inside me. We hadn't had any proper fun for weeks! It was so frustrating. I began thinking Becky would get too bored of me. I tightened my grip on her waist, and when she turned towards me, I lightly pressed my lips to hers. She giggled, then looked back at Jay and Danny shooting penalty's against the fence. Leah made gagging sounds. I Grumbled at her immaturity. I hated that girl, I really did, but I kept my mouth shut, she was my girlfriend's best mate after all. We'd had to put up with her for months. My anger and hatred towards had to be bottled up inside me. I pressed it down and just smiled at her through gritted teeth whenever I had to. Even though I felt like exploding and ripping her face off. Thinking about it all just made me grit my teeth and tense up.  
"Haha Reece looks like he wants to throw up. Maybe he shouldn't kiss you anymore, eh, bex? Look at his face! Shame my camera's broke. Million pound picture! But then his face would only break it again!" She cackled and snorted.  
"He wants to throw up 'coz he saw your fat, ugly face!" faithful Connor defended his mates, as always.

"Connor!" becky gasped

"the bitch fucking deserves it" Connor replied indignantly.

Dan and Jay slapped hi-5's and laughed at Connor's ownage joke. Leah just scowled from one face to another.

"hey Becky…since the lads do nothing but play football, how about you and me catch a

that movie tomorrow? Just us two girls? Sound good? Great! Just you and me, half 7 it is. and NO stupid boys. Ok"

I glared at her, feeling my stored anger about to erupt. All my months of tactfully trying to ignore her were returning to the surface. I decided I had to get away before I seriously hurt the selfish little bitch. My anger rose no matter how hard I tried to suppress it. I suddenly began to feel strange. My skin tingled in a weird way and my bones felt numb, Like they were unable to support me. I got an unusual urge to run, to be on my own. I looked over at the trees bordering the garden. They seemed somewhat comforting, so I gently pushed my girlfriend off my lap and stood up, glaring at Leah's smug face.  
"Be back in a minute, I don't feel too good" I felt dizzy and sick and I didn't want to throw up in front of everyone but neither did I want paint the garden with her blood.

I trotted towards the trees and ran until I could no longer see the garden. The dizziness took over with alarming speed. I shook and shivered. I gasped and put my hands on a nearby tree for support. I put my burning forehead against the rough bark. What was wrong with me?Panting and sweating, I doubled over in pain as another spasm ripped through me. I gulped in another breath of piney forest air, then heaved up the contents of my stomach. My legs felt weak and unable to hold me up and I fell to my knees, shuddering violently as the numbness in my bones turned to an unbearable pain. I squeezed my eyes shut, wondering what was wrong with me. I rarely got ill but no virus I knew of took effect THIS fast, I was fine earlier! I panted and stood up again, on shaky legs, holding onto the tree for support. I cried out, panting, tears streaming down my face from the vicious pain ripping through my body. I spat the last bit of bile out of my mouth and concentrated on steadying my breathing. The next thing I knew, the ground was rushing up to meet me and I saw nothing but dark blackness…

7

JAY

"Where did he go? It's been almost 2 hours!"  
"Maybe he went home without saying bye to you losers" Leah chimed in "got mauled by a wolf! Or realised how gay you all are and went to find some real lads to hang around with!"  
"OH shut up will you? No-one asked your opinion!" Connor snapped, irritated.  
"He said he felt funny. Maybe he got too sick and went home?" Becky was upset. I hugged her, carefully though as to not get Leah started on her "you're cheating on Reece, with his best mate!" speech. The hug was more for my comfort than hers. Where was he? I felt awful. Why didn't I ask where he was going? I'm so stupid! I groaned. What if he got hurt? Maybe we should go looking for him.  
Leah said she wasn't going to look for him because 'it was his own fault for running off' and went home very angry because Becky refused to walk back with her.  
"Let's look for him" Becky suggested "I'm not going home until I know he is safe"  
"Yeah" Danny agreed 'if he didn't go home, he might still be in the woods. Problem is this forest goes on for miles!"

"No matter, He wouldn't have just run off for no reason, he's either home, or still out here. We'll find him I'm sure" My own word's weren't too convincing, but the rest of them took it in.  
So we all set off towards the forest, in search of Reece. We bawled his name over and over, but nothing turned up. After 3 hours of searching, and the sun beginning to set, we headed back to the entrance of the forest, defeated. I saw the houses come into view, when a surprised shout far off to my left got my attention. I trotted over to see if they had found him. It was getting dark now and difficult to see properly.  
"A dog?" I asked confused "you shouted us over because you found a dog?"  
"No" Connor corrected "not a dog. A wolf"

Wolf? This close to the houses? We were only a few minutes into the trees now. No way. Impossible. A pure brown one too. They only came from way down south, near the marshes some 50 miles away in the swampier parts of the forest. Normally only grey and black one's roamed the area, but even they kept way into the trees and never came towards the town. What was it doing so far from its home? This one was knocked out cold. Lying near a pile of vomit. Probably came up here to die alone. I thought. I felt sorry for it, dying all alone so far from its home. I thought of Reece and shut my eyes, trying not to think of the awful things that could have happened to him.  
Suddenly,the wolf moved! We all jumped back in surprise, clutching at each other. It groaned in pain and shakily, struggled to its paws, before collapsing to the ground again with a grunt. The wolf looked up at us all with pitiful eyes, as if pleading with us to help it.  
"That poor thing" Becky murmured, taking a step towards it. Danny grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Don't" He warned  
"We should go. It could be vicious. It might attack us or something" Of course. Sensible Danny always has the brightest ideas.  
"Yeah" Connor agreed "come on guys, quick before it fully wakes up"  
The wolf just lay there and stared at us, Head on one side, as if listening to us, as if it understood what we were saying. It was pretty creepy.

8

REECE

I was puzzled. Why were my friends staring at me like that? I got up again, shaky on my feet. My nose burned and my throat ached, I could still taste the foul bile on my tongue. A bizarre smell drifted towards me. A creepy kind of smell. Coming from their direction. I heard them murmuring very quietly. They were leaving. I followed them, wondering why they were turning their backs on me. Weren't they going to help me? Couldn't they see I needed help, that I was ill? I felt shaky on my feet and walking felt uncomfortable, I stumbled and staggered, unable to walk properly. They were walking away, and didn't even look back at me.  
I was so confused, Why weren't they helping me! Connor turned around.  
"Uh-oh, it's following us" Connor whispered  
"Speed up" Dan hissed  
What? _'IT?_'  
They were trying to ditch me? How could I help feeling ill? How long was I out cold ? Hours? Days? Were they mad with me? Had I upset them? I felt so strange. And what was the 'wolf' they kept whispering to each other about? I didn't see anything behind me.  
What had happened to me? Surely I'm dreaming? I must be, my friend's wouldn't just ditch me. A side effect of my illness I guessed. I felt nauseous my now empty stomach groaned and protested with every movement. I sat down and stared thoughtfully at my new brown paws. Walking on four legs was weird.

9

Becky

It had stopped.  
And was staring at us, looking very confused, but it didn't seem intent on harming us. It was strange but there was something about Reece in the wolf. I laughed at myself for being so stupid, it's because you're worried about him, that's all I told myself.  
Then I got a terrible thought.  
"What if there is more than one wolf here? What if Reece is still here!"  
"Don't be silly, Reece is a tough lad and he camps with his dad out here all the time! He knows these woods like his back yard by now. He will be fine. Trust me. And wolves NEVER come this close to the houses; this one's just here to…uh… die I guess"

Jay was reassuring but leaving the woods without Reece felt awful, we still hadn't found him. The wolf began to follow us again then stopped when we reached the edge of the woods. It turned back into the forest and was gone. A series of shrill, mournful whimpering barks made us turn around, the wolf had reappeared, staring at Jay. Jay stared back at it, biting his fingernails and looking very thoughtful. I decided I would go and call Reece as soon as I got home. Why did I leave my mobile behind? I felt so stupid; I could have called him hours ago! Jay's dad had confiscated his, Connor's had run out of battery and Danny's was broken. I sighed, defeated.  
"Come on Jay, we'd better go, Dad's calling" muttered Dan, "dinner's ready…sounds like he's mad at you for sneaking out again…"

10

JAY

"yeah, yeah. Be right there"  
I took a few steps towards the wolf. I don't know why but I got the feeling it wanted me to follow it. It repeated it's disappearance into the woods, barked then appeared again. I decided to follow it. If the beast got nasty I was positive I could wrestle it or something. It led me back to where we had found it and started sniffing around the base of a tree.  
A black mobile phone lay on the ground, on top of a bed of dried leaves. I picked the phone up. It was Reece's! A bit wet and scratched, but definitely his. I peeled a wet brown leaf off the screen. it had probably fallen out of his hoodie. It didn't have zips. His house key was on the floor too, he had definitely been here! The wolf stopped nosing around the tree, took a few shaky steps towards me then, decided the better of it and plopped on the ground, and just sat and stared at me…_Studied_ me.  
"Is he still here Wolfie?"  
Stupid I thought. I'm talking to a dog! A wolf!  
To my surprise the wolf leaped to its feet, gave a shrill yap and nuzzled my leg.  
I leapt away from it surprised; sure it was going to bite or try to maul me.  
Hurt and confusion appeared in its eyes as it backed away. I eyed the key and as fast as possible, in case it wanted to bite my hand as I reached past it, bent and snatched it off the ground with a handful of dirt and soggy, dead leaves. I put the key in my left hand, dropped the dirt on the floor, wiped my hands and key on my jeans before I slipped it into my pocket. The danger had my heart pounding with adrenaline. I turned and headed home. This time the wolf stayed put, every so often, I turned around, and saw it still stood there, staring after me. I walked through the front door of my house, deep in thought, to my fish and chip's dinner, followed by a long "you are out of control" lecture by Dad and forgot all about it until the next day.  
The next morning, I got a terrible wakeup call; Reece's mum was on the phone! I panicked about what I was going to say to her but having no choice; I reluctantly picked up the receiver.  
"H-hello?"  
"Hi, Jason. I'm calling about Reece. I think he is seriously ill; he can't go to that new theme park with you boys today. I'm sorry"  
I heard Reece's voice protesting in the background.  
"NO! Mum I'm fine ok? It's not a fever I just felt sick. Something I ate, I'm fine now. I want to go! I can't let them down; it's been planned for weeks!"  
"You're ill and not going!" She was firm. It was official. Reece was going nowhere.  
Reece grumbled to himself  
"What? Oh, right ok then. Thanks Mrs Fletcher, I'll tell Connor about the cancellation later and let his girlfriend know. Tell Reece I hope he gets better soon. Bye."  
"Bye Jason, I'm sorry, I'll get him to call you as soon as he is better. By the way, do you have his phone? He says he left it with you?"  
"Yeah" I sighed "I have it"  
"Oh, ok could you bring it round later for him please? You won't be able to stay unfortunately, I wouldn't want you to catch it. Tell Becky too please, I don't want her fretting"  
"Um, Ok, sure thing"  
"Thank you, Jason, Bye now. Oh before you go, I've heard it's going to snow today so if it's too heavy, don't bother bringing it round. Don't want another one ill"  
"Ok then. See 'ya"  
I felt relieved as I put the phone back in its holder, but then I felt very disappointed. I frowned. No theme park today then. Two ruined days in a row, great I sighed. I'd tell Connor the bad news after breakfast. My stomach growled and for some reason, I laughed.

11

CONNOR

Somehow I knew it had to be Leah's fault. She had made him so... mad. No theme park today. Despite the fact I knew full well illness was caused by virus's, I still blamed her. Now what do I do? Jay and his brother had gone to town, Well Danny had gone, Jay had snuck out again Becky wasn't much fun on her own. So I went to the kitchen, and got some cereal. My mobile was on the table. I checked it. 0 New messages. 0 Missed calls. I searched through my contacts and called Reece. No answer from his mobile, obviously Jay hadn't given him it back yet, and I didn't want to risk his mum on the house phone. At least Reece was Ok. I Had no idea what I was going to do for the rest of the day though, home alone and nobody to chill with.

The heavy rain kept a rhythm to my thinking. I'd been expecting snow, I could have had some fun then, but as usual, the weather screams 'FUCK YOU!' to the weather man. A knock on the door snapped me out of my thoughts. I raced downstairs, hoping one of the lads was here, and skidded to a stop at the door shocked that it was Leah's face I saw through the glass!  
"Whatda ya want?" I wasn't in the mood for her. I leaned on the wall and scowled. She and the rain had ruined my day. I wasn't about to be polite to her.  
Leah fidgeted "Um… well… I-I felt bad for upsetting Reece yesterday and I was wondering if he was ok? Did you find him?"  
"No we didn't find him, thanks for helping though" I sneered. Leah stared steadily back at me, un-nerved. I continued my brief chat;

" just found his key and mobile, well Jay found them. I think he still has hold of them, just waiting to give them back to him later. Found a russet wolf as well. It followed us out of the forest. Weird eh?" I was trying to be sarcastic and unfriendly but I couldn't quite manage it. I briefly told her about what happened in the forest, I just wanted her off my doorstep and away from me.  
"A brown wolf? Following you? Seriously, a russet one? But they only come from the South you know"  
"I know that!" I snarled  
"Wow…Um…yeah ok, whatever…"  
"Well uh, he's ok. His mum won't let him out 'coz apparently he's really sick. Running a fever or something… so you know…Feel free to leave"  
"Oh…poor Reece…well uh, I hope he gets better soon. Tell him I'm sorry…Uh bye."  
Poor Reece? Leah just said that? Maybe she's an alien. I kept my smile to myself an alien would sure be a lot friendlier than Leah Crossland.  
"Whatever" I slammed the door shut on her and leaned against it, sighing. I peered back outside to see Leah marching with a mission up my drive.

She hurried away, keeping her head low in the pounding rain. I sighed again. I was so bored. Then I felt a sudden rush of anger towards Leah. Why would she care about Reece? she drove him away in the first place! What was she up to? I pulled on my trainers and stealthily followed her outside I don't know why but at least it was something to do. She was halfway up the street by now but at a steady jog I caught up with her at what I thought was a safe distance. She met up with some of her friends on the street corner, under the cover of some trees. I hid behind the wall of the garden they were in front of. Some of Reece's friends were there too: Collin Ruffian and Kyle Smutton who were both dressed in identical white Jack and Jones jackets and jeans. Total fashion victims. Leah repeated to them what I had told her. But strangely enough, she didn't mention the wolf. She manipulated the story and retold it to her gang.  
"…lying in a pool of vomit? GROSS!" Collin pulled a face. His blond hair was matted to his forehead  
"That's Reece's style! Lying in a puddle of sick" Chloe joked. Her shock red hair made her look truly ridiculous. Fashion these days…  
"Apparently Jay stole his phone and made Reece pay for it back! Then Jason abandoned him in the woods all alone and there was a RUSSET WOLF around too! Everyone know's how vicious them bog wolves are! How cruel is that? They're meant to be best friends! He was ill too, has a fever and had to go to hospital! Connor was in on it too! He just told me it all with a right smirk on his face! Connor said it was his idea and Jason carried out the deed! I just got the whole story off Connor like 10 minutes ago!. I had to threaten him a bit for the information but he gave eventually, I think he's scared of me. What a wimp"  
Leah the lying little bitch! She was putting Jay and me against everyone! I couldn't do anything. I wasn't about to blow my cover, show I'd been spying on them, I mean I'm not suicidal. I had to stay hidden. I needed to hear more…  
"That Jay needs to be taken down a peg or two" Kyle ran his hand through his perfectly spiked brown hair then started cracking his knuckles.

A small, but well-built lad held his hands up and cheered loudly. Josh Garner. He hitched his trackies up a bit, and snatched an can of beer from Kyle. He lit a cigarette and silently watched the rest plotting.  
The group agreed. Leah looked so proud of herself., the centre of attention, the centre off all trouble big and small. I really wanted to stab her. My fist closed around the Swiss army knife I always carried in my pocket. In my head, I leaped over the wall and stabbed her, whipping round taking them all out one at a time, like a scene from a movie… but, in reality, I quickly I pulled my hand out of my pocket again, I wasn't going to charge into the middle of the gang and stab her.  
"So what we gonna do? Reece is a mate. A good one at that, yeah he chooses to hang with them loser's instead of us, but maybe he just needs a little... Nudge in the right direction, you know? That Jay is a bad influence on him. So is that other lad. Right? We can take them, can't we?" Collin seemed to ask no-one in particular but it was Chloe who answered  
"That big one? Brown hair, Who works out every week? You'll never take him out! He's huge! have you seen the muscles on that guy? He'll mash you!"  
I smiled at the compliment. But I didn't smile for long.  
"True but there is only two of them" Kyle looked around. "And 19 of us if we get everyone together. We could ambush them on their way to school tomorrow! Show them no-one messes with us and our mates. Especially good for nothing lowlifes like Connor and Jason!"

A small blonde girl, who'd been quiet the entire time spoke.

"If Reece find's out you lot pupled his best mates, He's going to disown the lot of you" She blew a bubble with her gum until it popped

"Shut up Beth. He won't know it's us, idiot" Leah sniffed and tossed her hair.

Beth just ignored her and blew another bubble. She turned to the lanky ginger boy next to her, and pointed to the stud in his ear.

"New piercing, Ben?"

"mhmm" He was too busy staring at his mobile to notice her really, He took a swig from the can of lager he was holding. Beth sighed and went back to blowing her bubblegum.

"You know…" Kyle thought aloud "They always go down Cosgrove street… To get Reece and walk down to school together. Every day, I see them go past my house… Maybe…Just maybe…while they walk past my drive… I accidently reverse my car onto the road… Maybe I didn't see them. Catch my drift?"

Leah grinned,

"and if you miss, IF, we will be just around the bend, waiting for them!"

"yeah, but we will have only a few of us there. We will spread the gang on all roads to make sure no matter which way they go, they're gonna get some!" Collin concluded throwing his empty beer bottle on the floor in excitement, shards of glass exploding everywhere.

"Fool proof!" Collin and Kyle Connected fists… Respect.

More cheering. I felt sick. We were going to get mauled for something we hadn't done! This was all Leah, AGAIN! I crept away from the wall walked back home thinking. I logged onto on my computer and thankfully, Jay was home and on MSN.

KONA: Hey J we got HUGE trouble coming our way tomorrow  
*JAY*:What, Why?  
KONA: Leah has been spreading rumours and her gang thinks you have been beating on Reece and they out to get us both tomorrow THE WHOLE GANG ALL 19 OF EM! They planned to get Collin to do a hit and run and if he missed, get everyone else to fuck us up! :(  
*JAY*:Oh crap! What are we going to do? :O

KONA: no idea add bex to the about time she knew what a great mate she has  
*JAY* Mhmm. Okay.  
***!BEX!* was added to the conversation**

*!BEX!* : Hey guys! Wazzup :P

KONA: Your best mate is whats up!  
*!BEX!* : Wat u on about? leah?  
KONA: Yeah she been spreading rumours and all kinds of crap to her gang and now they gonna run us over and kick our heads in coz they think jay has been beating on Reece!  
*!BEX!* : OMG! y wud she do that? Wat you guys gonna do? :'(  
*JAY*: Well we can't fight them.  
KONA: No we cant Ill get my mum to give us a lift down to school tomorrow  
*!BEX!* : Im gonna kill Leah! :(

KONA: I was gonna stab her. Got my swiss knife out n everything! haha  
*!BEX!* : LoL conor!  
*JAY*: You are rather vicious Connor hahaha.  
KONA: I am hehehe but seriously….we cant hide forever you know We gonna hav to get Reece to talk to Collin an Kyle and fast!  
KONA: Oh thank god! reece is finally online!  
**REECY! Was added to the conversation  
**KONA: Hey Reece!  
REECY!: Hey guys! How are you? Sorry about my mum Jay. I really wanted to go too! I'm so sorry :( Hey bex! x  
*!BEX!* : Hi bbz  
KONA: It ok Reece we can go another day We has a bigger problem though  
*JAY*: HUGE! You have to talk to Collin and Kyle, and soon. The gang are going ambush attack us tomorrow because of Leah! They planned a hit and run and a damn good beating!  
*!BEX!* : She bin spreading stuff n got her gang to plot an attack on Jay because they think Jay has been beatin on you and stuff!  
REECY!: Oh man! Ill talk to them at school tomorrow  
*JAY*: NO! The attack is planned for on the way to school!  
REECY!: Ohhh damn it! Surely connor can knock them out? Or even you Jay, you two are pretty tough.

KONA: I would but all of the gang? Not a chance! There gonna be like 19 of em and one with a car! I followed Leah and heard them. She came to my house asking about you Reece. I was suspicious and followed her thats how I found out! Leah said jay stole your phone then made you pay to get it back! An then left you alone in the woods! Even though we were out for hours looking for you.  
REECY!: Asking about me? Wow that's weird, I'll text Collin and explain it. Still just dont walk to school tomorrow just in case ok  
*!BEX!* : B careful guys! I swear am gonna kill her! :(  
REECY!: Alrite. why would Leah say that? I dont get it. To be safe I'll text them both later so they can tell the gang what a bitch leah is and about the whole misunderstanding. Well lie actually.  
*JAY*: I don't get it either. And Ok, Thanks, Reece. By the way, I have your key and phone. Found them in the woods. Where'd you go then? We looked but couldn't find you anywhere?  
*JAY*: Reece? Hello, You there? Where did you go? The day in the woods?

*JAY*: ?

*!BEX!* Reecy baby? 3  
REECY!: Umm thanks jay ill get them off you tomorrow. I got to go bye.  
**REECY! Has left the conversation  
**  
I was confused. Why would Reece just leave like that? He's usually the last to leave MSN. This was a first. Maybe he IS ill. I laughed to myself. Things were getting very strange recently.

12

REECE

I got my phone and house key from Jay that next day, but avoided all questions related to my whereabouts that night. Even I didn't know the answer as to what happened. How do you explain to your closest friends you had turned into a wolf? Collin and Kyle learnt the truth about Leah and now there is more than us wanting her blood. She was hiding. I hadn't seen her at today all since she learnt the gang knew what she had done. Collin, kyle, Josh and Beth had all sought out Jay and Connor and apologised to them.

An hour later at the end of school, after everyone had gone home, I got my revenge. She came up to me all innocent, asking if I was OK. The nerve of that girl! I told her exactly what I thought of her and her little trick. Jay was in detention and I had no idea where Connor had gotten to.

"Hey darling. Where are your buddies? Hospital? " she sounded so hopeful! I wanted to kick her head in.

I snarled at her, my hands balled into fists at my sides

"Ooohhh it growled at me Haha you're funny Reece. Doggie want a bone? Don't bite me, I don't want rabies"

"A bone huh? Your bones? Sure I'll break every single one in your fat body! You evil little slut!"

"Ooohhh im terrified! I have 19 people out there…well 14 now since you told on me, no problem though I only need one to tear you and your mates apart! ME! And yeah, it WAS me who set them against you. Clever aren't I? I'm quite proud. It was pretty fool proof. Then your stupid friend fucked it up, but no matter. I can still rip you apart for taking my best friend away and making me hang out with you fucking dirty boys! So come on you randy bastard , give me your best shot!"

A violent shudder rippled through me. My bones went numb and I felt hot and dizzy. My anger rose and I dropped to me knees, breathing heavily, seeing red. I was still ill! Maybe I should have stayed at home…

Leah laughed, I changed right in front of her…faster than I had the first time…

"Haha. I didn't even touch you and you're cowering on your knees!…oh - my - gosh…!"

I lay on the floor, smelling that strange smell again…FEAR! That's what the creepy smell was when I was in the Forest! Fear! I let my wolf instincts take over. I glared at Leah, staring at the blood pulsing at her throat heard her heart beat faster and faster, I flattened my ears against my skull and lunged at her throat; Her laughter turned to screams of as my teeth sank deep into her flesh.

My fangs met bone and I viciously shook my head, hearing her screams turn to shrieks of horror, her arms were desperately trying to pull me off and I clenched my jaw tighter around her neck. Drops of dark blood dotted the ground, and I shook my head more to clear the few drops off my eyes. The bracelet she was wearing snagged on my fur and as she flailed her arms she ripped some fur out, pure anger pulsed through me, I felt this was why I was this way, to act this way, to enjoy it… I sank my claws into her shoulders and snarled some more, felt the delicious gush of warm blood rush into my mouth. Leah, gasping and flailing her arms dug her nails into my shoulders. So, I clamped down harder, felt the bone…crushed it…savouring the moment. I pulled my claws out and just placed my entire weight into my front shoulders. My paws on her chest, I shoved backwards with all my strength. A delicious ripping sound satisfied my ears. My back paws hit the tarmac first and Leah stumbled backwards, clutching at her neck, Blood pouring between her fingers. Her throat was now a ragged hole. Her screams for help changed to the sound of blood bubbling in her throat as she desperately struggled to breathe and stop the flow of blood. Fatal damage done, it gushed out of her in a gruesome red fountain. In disgust, I spat out the piece of cartilage I had taken from her and looked down towards the deep puddle of the floor with satisfaction. I looked up and stared up at the dying girl from under my eyebrows, throwing her the evilest look I could summon. My fangs tasted of her blood, I swiped my tongue over them and my coarse whiskers to drink in every last trace of her blood. Leah sank to her knees, Her body spazming, Blood trickled out of her mouth and nose. She coughed and blood sprayed out of her mouth. I stepped to one side to avoid the spray, and shook my fur out to rid myself of and drops that caught me. One hand on her neck, she pushed herself off the floor and tried to stand, to get away from me, using the wall for support. I jumped towards her, Nipping her ankles, knees and fingertips, tormenting the dying. Just like the day I'd slapped her for my dare…tormenting in the cruellest way possible…Only this time… she was fighting for her life, not reputation.

Leah put a bloodied hand on the white brick wall, panicking before collapsing…her face purple, desperate for oxygen. She knelt down, heaving then thudded to the floor, finally giving up her struggle. The stench of death rolled off her like a heavy fog as a puddle of red spread around her head. Her mouth was bared in a last snarl of defiance at death and her glazed eyes forever locked in her pain and agony. I shook the last traces of blood away from my eyes and swiped my tongue around my jaws a second time to pick up of the very last traces of blood. I left her there, in her pool of poison and trotted proudly out of the school grounds, finally feeling revenged…

13

CONNOR

I saw the entire scene from the football pitch. The wolf lunged, the girl fell, Reece snarled, Leah screamed. Me and Becky were looking for Reece. Becky didn't see but I did. Below us near the car park. Hidden from everyone else by the cafeteria supplies truck, which was now covered with drying drops of blood. Reece had transformed into a huge russet wolf and had literally ripped the poor girl's throat out! I felt sick, the suffering she must have felt, unable to breathe.. bleeding…10 minutes of pure horror… Nobody deserved a death that brutal, no matter how annoying and cruel they were. The wolf had killed…REECE had killed. I gagged and a very worried Becky took me to the nurse. Feeling nauseous I struggled to keep my breakfast down. I woke up in the first aid room. Reece was pacing near the bed I was lying on.

"hey! You're awake!"

I felt groggy

"wha? Uuuuggh.…what happened?"

Reece didn't answer. He was staring intently at me, eyes narrowed, his usually neat, carefully gelled brown hair out of place, scuffed up, _wild_. He appeared to be waiting for me to say something.

"What?" I asked confused. why was he staring at me like that? I felt uneasy.

"Nothing. Just glad you're ok" he smiled. It seemed somewhat forced. To my surprise he just spun on his heel and walked out of the room. I got up and stretched. The room was empty, so I walked out of the first aid room and plodded on home. I got another shock when I arrived on my street. Reece was stood by my front door, fiddling with the string of his favourite hoodie. He stared at me in the same haunted way he did in the first aid room.

" I…I have to tell someone. I can't take it anymore. I-I can't believe what I just did! I-"

"-killed Leah. I know. I saw you"

His jaw dropped. It practically hit the floor. He looked so shocked, it made me want to laugh.

"you saw… all of it?"

"yeah…how did you do it? Turn into a wolf I mean"

"I-I don't know" he started shaking. He started chewing the hoodie string, then spat it back out "it happens when I get really angry I feel sick and my bones start hurting and I black out for a few seconds then suddenly I- I'm this wolf and… and….you saw me in the forest the other day. I kept it to myself at first but over the last few days it's happened so many times…often a few times a day. At first being a wolf was fun, running through the woods, being free but I didn't realise how bad it was..How I couln't control myself… until I did that to Leah…I didn't mean to… she just got me so…angry. I…I couldn't control myself! It-It was like it wasn't even me, like…it was the animal doing it…controlling me, forcing me to do it! I-I-I…."

"hey, hey calm down mate, I'm sure it's not that bad, Nobody else saw it an-"

"Not that bad!" he exploded "NOT THAT BAD! I killed her! I ripped her throat out and enjoyed it! It satisfied me to kill her, to make her suffer like she did to us, making our lives miserable, plotting to injure you. Tasting her blood, I was satisfied by the death… I'm a killer, Connor, a murderer. How can I live with myself after what I did to her? She was a pain in the arse but she didn't deserve to die, not like that!" he panted, sweat poured down his forehead.

"Reece, I-"

"SHUT UP!" he screeched. "Just shut up! You're no help, why do you make it worse? Why don't you help me!" He clutched his head so hard his knuckled turned white, screams of agony ripped out of him. I heard a series of cracks and for a moment, thought he had broken his fingers with the sheer force of his agonised grip. Now he had sunk to the floor, writhing, shaking and screaming in pain, holding onto his head and flailing his legs. I wanted to help him. Stop his suffering, his pain, but there was nothing I could do but stand and watch him suffer. The next thing I knew, Reece was glaring at me from under dark, wolf eyebrows. He stepped towards me snarling, then stopped. Turning his muzzle towards the sky, He howled at the silver moon rising in the darkening winter sky and took off like a rocket over the fence and onwards into the forest…

14

Becky

I had no idea what had happened. Connor had fainted on me and I was kicked out of the nurse's room while they worked on waking him up. Reece went in sometime later but I never saw him come back out. He didn't even say 'hi' to me. He'd hardly noticed I was there. Something had been bothering him, but I had no idea what it was. Was he avoiding me? Planning on breaking up with me?  
Connor came up to me half an hour later while I was walking home alone, Red faced and panting hard.  
"Reece…gone. where's Jay?…I need…talk… him…where is …Jay?"  
"I don't know. What's wrong? Where is Reece? And Leah for that matter!"  
"JAY! Where… is he?"  
"Connor- "  
" -Please!….where is he?"  
"I don't know! I'll text him" Connor was being strange he never got this worked up, he was always so cool and calm. Something was terribly wrong.  
"He says he is at the park. He says he wants to talk to you…alone" I frowned as I read out the message.  
"Ok" Connor sighed and rubbed his temples. " I need to tell you something"  
"what is it?" My stomach knotted. I felt ill.. I bet it's about Reece.. Had he sent Connor to tell me Reece wanted break up with me?  
" Leah is dead"  
That was it. He just came straight out with it. Didn't even try to break it gently I was shocked. Just the three words. They hit me like a brick to the face. I stood gaping at him.  
"no…"  
" A Do- Wol- um.. she had a heart attack outside school"  
He shrugged, turned on his heel and walked away.  
"Connor, Wait! CONNOR!"

He didn't even turn around. I couldn't believe it… Leah was dead. I was sure it was a joke, but then Connor wouldn't pull such a cruel prank, especially the way things were at the moment. He was so depressed. Her death, Reece's behaviour, It was so sudden. I hadn't spoken to her for a while after what she had planned to do to Jay. I felt awful. I sagged against the nearby wall, ignoring the fact the hard ground was wet and soaking my jeans…She was practically my sister…I had never felt so empty in my life. I put my head in my hands and silently cried for my lost friend, who I hadn't even had the chance to say goodbye to…

15

Reece

I didn't know where I was going. I sped through the forest, the wind ruffling my fur No heading, just running. I loved all the forest smells. They smelt wonderful through my wolf nose, so sharp and clear, every scent defined. It felt great to run. I had so much power on four legs. I was so free to run, to go anywhere I wanted and never stop…such power!. I suddenly felt bad for shouting like that at Connor. He was only trying to help. I wondered if he would tell Jay. I decided I didn't care. I just wanted to run, run forever and never go back to face what I had just done... Be a fugitive forever. With every step the word MURDERER drummed through my head, niggling, taunting me, and refusing to go away.  
I still wasn't sure how to change back, usually it just happened when I calmed down, but I didn't want to be calm, didn't want to change back. This was the way I wanted it to be. Running, running away from it all, leaving it behind never stopping. Leaving my friends behind. I slowed down, then stopped. I looked behind me, Nothing but the trees. No. I couldn't go back. I couldn't tell Jay what I had done, couldn't tell anyone. He was my closest friend. I know he hated her but how would he treat me if I went back and he knew what I had done? Presented myself as a murderer. Maybe I should just kill myself, leave it all behind forever. NO! What a Stupid idea! What about your family? Eh Reece? You can't forget them so easily! Fugitive, wolf, murderer, teenager, an animal. My human self-argued with my wolf form I pressed myself on deeper into the woods, desperate to forget…deeper ,deeper , darker, darker…

16

JAY

Connor showed up about 6:37 PM. He walked slowly, without his usual swaggering gait. Something was wrong with him, that much I could tell. I wondered how disturbed he was after hearing from the school about the attack.  
"hey"  
"hi" Connor sounded like he was dead. He had no emotion in his voice. He was like a shell. No soul just a body. It pained me to see such a close friend so distressed.  
"you, uh wanted to talk to me , right Jay?"  
"I did. Where's Reece?"  
"dunno he ran off into the woods again"  
"uh huh. and what's this I've heard about an attack on Leah? Apparently it was a dog."

"yeah…a dog" Connor shuffled uneasily

"Connor…We both know it was no dog. don't we?"

"I don't know where you're going with this, man" He wouldn't look me in the eye.

"Stop Bullshitting me! I know about Reece. The first day he went missing. I knew what that wolf was doing there. And you know it was the EXACT same wolf that attacked Leah Crossland. Don't lie to me Connor. I saw you watching the attack. You know….now tell me, where is Reece? I have to talk to him, I have to tell him its normal, that he just needs to control himself…WHERE IS HE! Don't go silent on me, I need to know! WHERE. IS. REECE?" I emphasised each word, so even in his messed state, he could understand.  
"He went into the forest, East, about half a mile from the nature walk Near my garden…he went about 45 minutes ago"  
"Right. I have to find him fast, before he hurts himself, or anyone else!" I stood up, ready to leave but Connor grabbed my sleeve.

"How do you know about the attack? The school guarded it from everyone! EVERYONE! only I know!"  
"Windows you dumbass! I saw the whole thing!"  
I couldn't help it. I didn't want to get mad at Connor but I couldn't help it. The all too familiar tingle ran through my body. I tried so hard to stop it…and failed…

17

CONNOR

I had tried hard to cover Reece, Becky could and would never know what he did, but Jay already knew.  
Once again that night I saw the pain and suffering cross a best friend's face. Only this time, it was controlled, and much, much ripped off his shirt in pain and flung it to the floor. I shut my eyes, so I didn't have to see the horrific pain and suffering of another friend that evening. A soft rustle made me open them. Huh? In Jay's place sat a humongous black eagle. It stared at me with startling blue eyes. It nodded once at me, jumped and took off heading East towards the forest, beating its wings ferociously.  
I stared after it awed at how such a huge creature transformed from Jay, who was quite a small lad. I was unsure of what to do next, so I sat and thought for a while, staring at the stars. Soon after 8 PM I headed home I stared out of the window, towards the forest but I didn't see Jay in the sky again. Suddenly I felt lonely. Lonelier than I'd ever felt in my life…

18

REECE

When I finally stopped, my sharper ears picked up the sound of a large bird, in flight, and getting very close. Then, as soon as it had appeared, the sound went again. I heard nothing more so I shrugged it off, but I strained my ears to find the sound of the frustrated flight of the bird again but then only heard the rustling of some small shrew looking for food. I flicked my tail in annoyance and howled. A long sad emotional tune, all my pain and anger, flowing out in an eerie song. I loved howling it felt so…natural.  
The bird appeared from nowhere. I was trotting along and suddenly it was there, flying low almost next to me. I broke into a canter to get away from its flight path, and to my surprise the bird sped up too. It kept calling out. A shrill high call that made me ear drums ache. I veered right in hopes my sudden manoeuvre would help me lose it, but it easily kept up. It dodged every tree it flew past, despite its size. I tried everything I could think of in order to lose my follower and failed. It was hot on my tail. My last resort then , I thought. I turned around and snarled at my stalker showing every sharp tooth I had, snapping at the bird as it came closer. The surprised bird back- flapped with a squawk and spiralled upwards.  
Proud with my quick wit I continued back to my slow trot, but then the bird was back. Some kind of hawk I guessed. It flew over my head, spun round at incredible speed landed right in front of me. I skidded to a halt shocked. It stared at me with beady blue eyes. It was big, very big. Bigger than me, I turned to my left and ran full speed around it. Panting with the effort I turned around getting a last look, and found it shaking its head as if in disapproval. I laughed out loud to myself. A series of deep barks that never failed to surprise me how such a deep sound could come from me. To my annoyance, on turning my head around again, it was back chasing me! And boy at full speed it was fast!  
It flew level with me on my left, looking at me, swerving the trees in its way. Its eyes never left me…It's _blue_ eyes…I stopped and so did the Eagle. It landed gracefully and folded its wings. Putting its head on one side it stared at me. I warily took a step towards it. It didn't move, just continued staring intently at me.  
"Jay?" in my human form, I was only just bigger than the feathered beast in front of me.  
"It's you, isn't it? JAY?"  
The next second, Jay was stood in front of me, He look very casual bare chested and in loose trackies. I stared at the muscles I knew could easily beat me.  
"Hey Reece, having fun? Wolf eh? Cool"  
I stared at him. I didn't know what to say  
"you know then?" I mumbled "what's wrong with us?"

"what's right with us!" he grinned at me, exited

" We're… How do I put this, Um, shape shifters, yeah, that's it, SHAPESHIFTERS Reece. We change when we need to but when you first change its when your angry or frightened. Each person has their own animal…I think. I don't know much about it. We are a pretty much an axtinct race. But, no matter. It gets easier as you go, the pain though…I haven't gotten used to that yet. The more you change, the faster you can do it. I'm quite good at it I reckon. I'm amazing at flying too. What's a wolf like? Never mind, it's not important. I came to bring you back, Reece, but you kept running from me. Then you tried to bite me! What the hell possessed you do that!"

"I didn't mean to! I didn't know it was you Jay! Sorry! And, and Leah… I.. I…" I tripped over myself. I couldn't talk straight. I got so choked up, I ended up just staring pitifully at my best friend  
"you're not alone Reece. You have me. You couldn't help instinct taking over. I came to help you. Don't fight it, mate, it's a gift."

"HA! Gift? Im a KILLER JAY! I can't stay here!"

"you can't stay in the woods all your life as a wolf either" Jay said softly  
"well what the hell am I supposed to do!" I was getting angry. Couldn't he see how mad and confused I was?  
"come back to Jetton. No-one has to know. Connor knows about me but he won't tell anyone. He wouldn't do that. He knows about you too Reece, but no harm can come to you. If you come back, Reece, please"  
"why won't you listen to me? Im a KILLER! I killed her Jay! I tore her to pieces! I CAN NEVER GO BACK!" I was getting frustrated again.

"Reece? YOU killed Leah? How could you?" Becky stepped out of the trees, tears streaming down her face, her blonde hair windswept. Her little brothers' scratched, muddy silver bike lay on the ground beside her.  
"Becky. I-It was-"  
"SHUT UP REECE!" I heard you talking just now! Heart attack? HA what a joke! Who planted that story then eh? It was you wasn't it! I just heard you! How could you do that? To kill someone?"

"How long have you been there, listening?" Jay sounded surprisingly calm  
"LONG ENOUGH!" she screeched. "Reece, I loved you, and you did that to Leah, my best friend! I don't know how someone so gentle would have it in them to-to…I…I don't…I just" she fully broke down. I took a step towards her to comfort her.

"Get away from me you Filthy dog!" she snarled. So…Becky knew…

"Becky, I'm sorry you got messed up in all this, but you see, I can't allow you to tell anyone, I've kept this secret for years, I'm not going to let anyone destroy my life! Have you any idea what will happen if people find out? Do you? You will not fuck this up for me! Not after working so hard…so very hard to keep it a secret!" Jay looked crazed… mad almost. He stood, shaking in anger…

"Jay, wait!" I caught on far too late

The black bird launched at her, talons first knocking her off her feet and head first into the nearest oak tree. She lay on the dirt, near its roots, unconscious, a small trickle of blood dribbled down her forehead.  
"what did you kill her for?" I panicked. I didn't know what to do or say…Jay, my best friend had just killed my girlfriend!

19

JAY

"dead? don't be daft. I only knocked her out. she'll think it was just a dream, I'll make sure of that so just calm down"

He stared at me like I was crazy.  
"Calm down? Calm down? How the hell do you expect me to calm down! Death, lies, confusion everywhere! I can't take it! I don't want this! I just want to be me! A normal eighteen year old boy, studying for exams, shagging chicks, drinking booze, spending money, chilling with mates! I don't want this life!" he wailed.  
I had only done what I had to do. Reece glared at me, ripped his shirt off and leapt at me. I hit the floor, Reece punching and kicking at me, I rolled round and got the upper hand, pushing me knee into his chest and pinning his arms down.

"Stop, Reece, yeah. Just stop" He struggled for a bit, and then gave up, panting. His breathing slowed, so I let him up. Dirt and leaves stuck to the sweat from our bodies, but Reece didn't even bother to brush it off.

"You think I don't know how this feels? I know what it's like, to be responsible for a death! To deaths!"

Reece snarled at me

"But you don't know how it feels! You don't!"

The forgotton memory bubbled to the surface, wormed itself into my mind. A memory I had tried to keep buried for such a long time… Reliving the events of the dreadful night 3 years ago…

_13th December…A dry evening for so late in winter. 5 of us. Joy riding in David's new silver Volvo. Booze, girls, a car… a recipe for so much fun… David was driving, Lucy in the passenger seat, Tom, Jennifer and myself in the back… 90MPH down the high street of Ashdown. 86 miles from Jetton. My last night with friends before myself, my Dad and my little brother were to move house…finally start a new life after the death of our mother. _

_Each of us had drunk at least 3 bottles each. "David. David. DAVID!'' Lucy was shouting at him. "Slow down. Stop looking at your phone! Concentrate. DAVID"_

_He took each corner wildly, throwing us against the doors, our heads often hitting the roof of the car with bumps in the road, drifting around each corner and laughing._

_"spoil spot" He dropped his phone into his lap…Sped up…took another swig out of a bottle…_

_"DAVID!" Tom and Lucy screamed at the same time. David dropped the bottle in shock, grabbed the wheel with both hands and spun it. Too late. The car spun into the wall of the bridge. They say car accidents happen in slow motion. Well, it's true. this one did. Glass shattered and shards drifted over us. David and Lucy were whipped back into their seats by the seatbelts…Jennifer flew forwards and landed between the two front seats onto the gear stick with a sickening crack. Tom hit the back of Lucy's seat face first. I had had my feet resting on the back of David's seat, so my legs took most of the force... I shouted…But they were all unconscious…or worse…_

_"guys? GUYS! David? Tom, Lucy?WAKE UP!"_

_ I pushed the mangled door open, and stepped out of the car. I stretched, amazed I was unhurt, shocked my leg's weren't brokn. A few cuts, bruises…blood in my mouth but intact. I looked at the damage…The car, smashed against the wall, glass and bits of metal everywhere…the exhaust pipe trailing some distance away…petrol leaking under the car… Oh God… I pulled my phone out of my pocked… Utterly smashed. I threw it at the wall angry…I sat on the ground,my back against the wall and thought. At least 10 minutes had gone…just staring at the wreckage. Then I saw it…The rainbow liquid seeping of the car forming a spreading puddle under the car…The nauseating smell of leaking petrol…It snapped me into gear. I raced to the car glass crunching under my feet,leaned into the wreck and grabbed Jennifer by her coat colla, dragged her back into the rear of the car. I put my arms under her armpits, Her head lolled against my chest and like a limp doll and I manoeuvred her out of the car…I dragged her away, through the wreckage and put her against a nearby tree panting with the effort. I looked about…I needed help! I spotted a payphone box just down the street. YES!_

_ I sprinted towards it, yanked open the cracked glass door and was utterly crushed to find it defaced. graffiti everywhere the phone mangled, the cord cut and the buttons smashed up and cracked. DAMN IT! I turned desperately and ran back to the car. David's phone! It was still on his lap. I grabbed it, cutting my hand on a few shards of glass at the same time. Shit, an IPhone. I didn't know his code! I couldn't use it. I threw it out of the car in despair, Grabbed Tom by his wrists and pulled him clear. Went back for David…The driver door was crushed missing the handle... I couldn't get it open, Lucy's door was smashed against the wall and I couldn't get to it. FUCK. I squeezed back into the rear of the car and leaned into the front, struggling with Lucy's seatbelt. My nostrils now burning with the smell of gas… GAS! A crashed car…was leaking petrol. I had to be quick! I yanked and pulled her… The smell…so strong, I got her halfway between the front seats, but her foot was stuck, coughed on the gear stick… I cried out in anguish and defeat._

_I felt a sudden heat._

_ NO!_

_ I backed out of the car, tears streaming down my face…Took a step back…then another….. An inferno of flame threw me backwards to the ground. The explosion echoed into the distance. _

_NO! NOOOO! No, please no! I left them there… I didn't help them in time… then it started. The Screaming. Lucy's cries of pure terror and pain cut into me like a knife. On and on. The putrid smoke, choking me, stinging my eyes. SHUT UP! STOP SCREAMING! I wanted to just curl up and sleep…get away from it. I squeezed my eyes shut and waited for it to be over. More screaming, David had woken, Flames eating at his skin…flailing, banging on the glass, Trying to beat away the flames, pushing the door, scrambling to free himself, desperate to escape the pain, the heat and suffering. STOP! PLEASE, JUST DIE! JUST DIE, DIE AND STOP SCREAMING! JUST DIE! I sank to the ground, helpless…waking up to the world flashing red and blue as paramedics and fire fighters milled about, desperately trying to put out the flames and save the trapped teenagers… I could have saved them… I could have saved them… Paramedics announced that Tom had died on impact…I'd saved a dead man…I should have pulled Lucy out…Saved an extra innocent life. Jenifer died in hospital 4 days later with 6 broken ribs, punctured lungs and brain damage, David and Lucy didn't have a chance. Those ten minutes I'd been sat doing nothing, I could have been saving them…I could have saved them…4 lives in my hands…and I'd failed every one of them. There was just ME…the only survivor practically a murderer…_

I cringed at the memory, the pain making me bleed inside. Back in the forest, Reece started at me.

"That's not the same! That was an accident, you didn't physically take their lives away with your own hands! It was an ACCIDENT! I did this myself, on purpose with my own hands…Teeth! I took the life away, deliberate!"

"It's the same! We both have death at our hands, Blood at our fingertips! I have four innocent lives on my conscience! You, just one, who DESERVED it!"

"You just don't understand!" He screamed. Suddenly, Reece was a wolf again, snarling at me baring his teeth, saliva dripped off his sharp white fangs.  
"Don't you dare Reece! I can help you, We are the only ones. We are gifted, not monsters, Move on from this! It's over, finished, move on! REECE! Stop snarling at me! I'm your friend!" I backed away. For the first time ever, I was afraid of my best friend.

He growled at me again, gnashed his teeth, then spun around and took off into the trees. I groaned and took off after him, feeling my bones go numb and my skin tingle as I raced into the trees after him.  
Soon I was hot on his trail, beating my wings for all they were worth. I heard a car engine and realised we were on the other side of the town, near the motorway. The moon was hidden by clouds now…the forest was dark but I could see amazingly. I flew over Reece's head and landed in front of him, spreading my wings to form a barrier, screeching, warning him. He ignored me and veered around me, snapping his teeth at me as he sped past, and ripping some of my feathers out as he did so.

Faster than I'd ever done before, I was Jay again, I raced after him, shouting. He turned his head and stopped. He raised his hackles and bared his teeth, growling menacingly at me.  
"Reece, please Stop this. You're fine just stop. Don't keep running, the road…"  
I was cut off by a series of snarls and deep barks. I stepped towards him, intending to tackle him, but he started stepping backwards, staring at me the entire time. I stopped, he was in the middle of the main road! This part of the road had no street lamps and was notorious for accidents.  
"REECE!" I shouted my warning as soon as I saw it approaching. I was Too late. I saw the white car, Reece didn't. Even as a wolf, his enhanced senses were too intent on keeping me away. It was nice. Sporty, sleek, shiny and going very fast. I saw it but Reece didn't. The car was literally a metre away before he finally noticed it, he had been too busy concentrating on keeping me away from him. Fear shone in his eyes as he saw the car and he had time for a surprised gasp before the car powered into him, taking his breath and life away. Blood painted the white bonnet a ghastly red. The car's back end spun in a circle and rolled backwards into a nearby ditch, knocking the driver unconscious, leaving the poor man slumped behind the wheel. I raced towards Reece, crying. I knelt beside the wolf, and picked up Reece's broken body. I stayed there for ages, at the side of the road, holding him, covered in blood crying over and over.

"It's not true...he can't be gone! REECE! Come back…talk to me…REECE, PLEASE!"  
It couldn't be happening. it had to be a dream, it couldn't be real. I had to grow up and face reality. I closed my eyes and prayed for him, my lost best friend. It was happening, it was real. I had to shape up and face the truth: The shape shifter had died. And nobody would care if they saw me burying a wolf…

20

BECKY

My arm in a cast, I sat on the park bench, waiting. I shivered in the cold breeze and wished I had put on something warmer. A large, black bird perched on a branch of a nearby dead tree and screeched loudly. I shuddered. The chill that ran through me this time was nothing to do with the chilly winter breeze. Jay was gone and I hadn't seen Reece for days. The strange dream still lingered in my mind. The eagle in the tree reminded me of how the bird in my dream had tried to kill me… A strange patch of fresh dug earth lay in a very scruffy looking rectangle. It was quite small. Probably for a cat or a dog or something…I couldn't believe how stupid I'd been falling off my bike so deep in the woods. The bird screeched a shrill ear piercing cry that made me shudder again. It was bone chilling.

Connor came towards me, slow with a pained expression. Funnily enough he wore a black suit. I'd never seen him in a suit before and I giggled, but it was forced, I couldn't shake off the creeping dread that filled the air. There was a storm brewing…and I felt it was about to break.  
"I'm so sorry Becky, Reece has… gone. He had a road accident. He didn't survive. I'm so sorry"  
"Where's Jay?" Everything was gone…everything, everyone I knew and loved, ripped away from me in a most brutal manner.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him". He looked away from me, at the bird in the tree. It's deep blue eyes were fixed on Connor. He was looking very looking uncomfortable as if he was hiding some deep dark secret he was desperate to share but couldn't. A secret that wasn't his to tell.

Everything was so confusing, messed up… My best friend had a heart attack…My boyfriend killed by a speeding car, my closest friend missing…  
A tear rolled down his cheek as he retold the story he had had to tell Mr and Mrs Fletcher, Collin and Kyle all his other friends and teachers. I gaped at him, unable to take it all in…Reece, Dead? How could that be? Again, someone I loved had gone, and I hadn't even been able to say a proper, last goodbye. Connor put his arm around me. I hugged him back. We had never been all that close, but we knew we needed each other to get through the pain.

I looked away from the agony in Connor's eyes, towards the dead tree and the unusual looking mound. The big black bird had gone….

**_The end_**


End file.
